1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure of liquid crystal display panel and method of making the same, and more particularly, to a pixel structure of liquid crystal display panel capable of reducing cross talk and method of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pixel aperture ratio of an LCD device directly influences the utilization rate of backlight and display brightness. One of the major factors that decide the aperture ratio is the distance between the transparent pixel electrode and the data line, and this distance must be reduced if a larger aperture ratio is desired. However, if the transparent pixel electrode and the data line are too approximate, the parasitic capacitance between pixel and data line (Cpd) will increase. When the Cpd increases, the charges charged in the pixel electrode will lead to cross talk when different voltage signals are delivered by the data line. In addition, if the common line and the data line are too approximate, the parasitic capacitance between the common line and the data line will also increase. This may also lead to cross talk.
In order to reduce the Cpd effect, several solutions have been proposed. For example, increasing the storage capacitance can reduce the ratio of the Cpd with respect to the total capacitors of a sub-pixel. In addition, the parasitic capacitance can be reduced when there is a stable electrical field between the data line and the pixel electrode. Also, Optical Imaging Systems (OIS) has proposed a method for reducing the capacitance between the data line and the pixel electrode by coating an organic insulator film (K=2.7˜3.5) through the use of the photo-imaged and spin on glass (SOG) methods. This method reduces the capacitance effect between the data line and the pixel electrode, so as to allow the pixel electrode to overlap the data line.
However, all of these methods suffer from some disadvantages, for example, increasing the storage capacitor would affect the aperture ratio of the pixel structure. The organic insulator film has the disadvantages of water absorption, yellowing, and poor interface adhesion. These disadvantages would affect the yield and the throughput.